We belong together
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Anzu não sabe como fazer a dor que está sentindo ir embora, arrependendose por não ter percebido antes que eles deveriam ter ficado juntos... [AnzuAtem][Songfic]


_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh não me pertence, pessoal -.-_

_Casal: Atemu (Yami faraó) x Anzu (Téa)_

_Anzu's P.O.V: Ponto de vista da Anzu_

_Música: We belong together _

_Cantora: Mariah Carey_

* * *

Estou aqui, sentada na sacada do meu quarto, sentindo a brisa da noite acariciar minha face. Por um ínfimo momento, eu poderia achar que era mais um dia normal e que minha vida estava ótima e perfeita, como sempre fora. Mas então uma lembrança começa a invadir meus pensamentos e eu recordo o quanto minha vida estava arruinada...

**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

**I don't know nothing**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

_Flashback:_

Estávamos nós dois na frente do colégio, um de frente para o outro, ignorando os alunos que saíam da escola fazendo a maior algazarra. Eu estava confusa demais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele jovem de mais de mil anos na minha frente, olhando nos meus olhos, fazendo com que eu me afogasse em seus orbes violeta.

"O que aconteceu, Atemu...?" Murmurei, intrigada com aquele olhar decidido dele. E não era todo dia que o faraó me chamava pra falar com ele.

"Eu... só queria que você soubesse uma coisa." – Atemu falou, desviando os olhos para o lado.

"O que...?"

Ele me encarou profundamente e eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

"Eu... amo você..." Arregalei os olhos, sem saber se continuava viva. Mas... O que ele estava me falando...?

"Mas... você sabe que... eu estou namorando o Honda..." Um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios de Atemu e ele retrucou.

"Sim, eu apenas queria que você soubesse." E ele começou a se distanciar, me deixando perplexa. Eu não fazia idéia do que iria acontecer nos dias seguintes...

_Fim do Flashback_

Cerrei o punho, estreitando o cenho, tentando conter as lágrimas. Eu havia sido uma idiota naquele dia... Até aquele momento eu não tinha entendido porque senti meu coração parar quando Atemu havia dito que me amava e só depois que ele teve que ir embora eu entendi.

Eu o amava e ainda amo muito.

Que droga... Por que não tinha percebido isso antes, terminado com o Honda e impedido que Atemu fosse embora?! Eu sei que não adiantaria impedi-lo porque ele realmente teve que voltar para seu verdadeiro mundo, mas... Não sei, talvez meu coração gritaria menos...

**I couldn't have fathomed**

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you**

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

Pousei meus olhos tristes em um casal que estava passando na rua, de mãos dadas, sorrindo um para o outro. Meu coração apertou ainda mais. Eu havia sido mais do que estúpida... Se eu não tivesse achado que entendia tudo sobre meus sentimentos então eu poderia ter passado pelo menos os últimos dias junto com Atemu...

Mas não. A idiota aqui se achou inteligente demais e está sofrendo agora. Sofrendo como nunca na vida...

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh, what I wouldn't give**

**To have you by my side**

**Right here cause baby**

Novamente a voz do faraó ecoou na minha cabeça, dizendo que me amava... Ai, meu Deus... Por que ele não vai embora...?! E por que essas memórias insistem em me atormentar e me deixar ainda pior...?

**Flashback:**

Uma mão segurou meu pulso, delicadamente, fazendo com que eu parasse de andar e me impedisse de cair num buraco. Em seguida, o movimento foi tão rápido, que a próxima coisa que eu vi era que estava com o corpo bem próximo ao de Atemu.

Assim como nossas faces também.

"Cuidado por onde anda. Você poderia ter caído." O rapaz de olhos violeta falou, quase num tom brincalhão. Minha face esquentou bastante, apenas não sabia se era pelo olhar intenso dele ou por nossas respirações estarem se mesclando.

Ele me deixava tão desconcertada...

"A-Arigatou..."

Atemu continuou em silêncio e eu também não pude pronunciar nada assim que notei o quanto nossos lábios estavam próximos. Meu coração voltou a bater acelerado e antes que eu pudesse processar o que se passava, Atemu me beijou, gentilmente, ainda de forma hesitante, como se tivesse medo que eu lhe desse um tapa.

Escorreguei uma mão para o rosto dele e apenas nesse momento, o faraó aprofundou o beijo, explorando minha boca com sua língua ávida. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz por ser beijada por alguém... Nem mesmo Honda conseguia me deixar assim...

"Anzu-chan!"

Era a voz de Honda e nós rapidamente nos separamos, sabendo que ele estava meio longe e não percebia os olhares cúmplices que trocamos por alguns segundos.

**Fim do flashback.**

Havia sido apenas uma vez que nós nos beijamos, mas eu sabia que o gosto e a lembrança nunca iriam abandonar a minha mente. Se pelo menos eu pudesse traze-lo de volta...

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together**

Balancei a cabeça, na intenção de afastar aqueles pensamentos que me torturavam. Só havia um modo de me livrar deles. Caminhei para a cama, fechando a janela que dava para a sacada e me deitei no lençol macio, de bruços, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

Apenas nesse momento percebi o som do rádio baixinho ecoando no quarto vazio e alcançando meus ouvidos.

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me**

"**If you think your lonely now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

Não adianta. Eu não consigo dormir...! Meu estômago dava voltas e meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas inocentes com a simples imagem de Atemu enchendo a minha cabeça. E aquela maldita música não estava ajudando! Droga. Tinha que dar um jeito naquele rádio antes que começasse a entrar em crise. E isso não seria nada bom.

**I got change the station**

So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break 

**And then I hear Babyface**

"**I only think of you" and**

**It's breaking my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together**

**But I'm falling apart**

Apertei o botão de trocar de sintonia, sem querer, e a primeira coisa que escuto é 'Eu só penso em você'. Senti meu coração ser apunhalado brutalmente. De todas as músicas por que logo uma daquela?! As lágrimas estavam lutando para escapar dos meus olhos azuis e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil detê-las.

Eu estava completamente partida ao meio com tudo aquilo...

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, cryin' tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

Duas finas lágrimas deslizaram por meu rosto e aquilo foi suficiente.

Peguei o rádio e joguei-o contra a parede, quebrando o aparelho com estardalhaço. Eu não me importava com mais nada, apenas queria me livrar daquela dor que estava me corroendo... Mais lágrimas despencavam dos meus olhos e rapidamente atirei as almofadas contra a janela.

A maldita canção continuava ecoando em minha mente e imagens da partida de Atemu estavam sendo atiradas em minha memória sem piedade. Kuso... Eu tinha sido muito burra e agora eu precisava dele de volta...!

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together**

Apoiei uma mão na escrivaninha, fechando os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas descerem por minha face e meu coração ainda gritando de dor. Eu já havia quebrado tudo que podia e agora a única coisa que podia fazer era rezar para que aquele sentimento fosse embora. Mas não adiantava...

Atemu sorriu para mim de novo e sua declaração voltou a retumbar em minha mente.

Não... Eu preciso de um psicólogo.

Parando um pouco mais de chorar, resolvi fazer outra tentativa e me deitei na cama, fechando os olhos rapidamente. Eu ainda estava partida em muitos pedaços, mas talvez uma noite de sono fosse ajudar, não é?

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

Abri os olhos lentamente, sentando no chão branco em que estava deitada. Olhando ao redor, notei que tudo era branco e estou começando a me indagar se por acaso eu morri de tanta dor.

Apenas nesse momento, senti uma lágrima deslizando suavemente sobre meu rosto e fixei os orbes azuis em uma silhueta que se aproximava. Fiquei perplexa. Eu reconheço aquela capa azul, pele morena e vestes de faraó...! Mas não podia acreditar.

"Anzu..." Aquela voz que me assombrava todos os dias... Não havia dúvida... Assim que ele se aproximou mais, senti meu coração acelerando e meus olhos ficando cada vez mais arregalados.

Atemu se ajoelhou na minha frente e um sorriso logo brincou em seus lábios, mesmo que eu continuasse paralisada.

"A-Atemu...?"

**Who am I gonna lean on**

**When times get rough**

Senti mais lágrimas deslizarem por minha face e não hesitei em tocar o rosto dele, assustada. Meu Deus... Ele era real...! Eu não podia acreditar em tanta felicidade e sem perder tempo o abracei.

"G-Gomen, Atemu... Eu devia ter dito que também te amava naquele dia... Eu... Eu não sei mais o que fazer porque não consigo parar de pensar em você e-"

"Anzu." Ele falou, numa voz suave, me afastando dele e encarando meus orbes azuis, notando que eu realmente estava desesperada.

**Who's gonna talk to me**

**Till the sun comes up**

Ele voltou a sorrir.

"Eu gostaria de ter a facilidade que tinha nos duelos apenas para esquecer você, mas também não consigo." Eu fiquei realmente surpresa por ele ainda gostar de mim, no entanto, acho que o faraó ainda não entendeu que eu preciso dele. Eu realmente preciso...!

"Mas, Atemu-!" Ele colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

"Eu sempre vou estar com você, Anzu." E sem mais demora, Atemu capturou meus lábios com os dele, num doce e gentil beijo. Eu queria ter aproveitado aquele momento em que estávamos juntos, ter experimentado novamente o sabor dos lábios dele e de sua língua em minha boca, mas... Tudo que é bom dura pouco, não é...?

E eu acordei, assustada, sentando na cama com os olhos arregalados. Foi apenas um sonho... Meu desespero e solidão aumentaram ainda mais. Uma lágrima deslizou por minha face, suavemente.

"Atemu..."

**We belong together… **

_Owari._

* * *

**Yo, minna! n.n**

**Pois é, apareci de novo depois de muito tempo, mas com esse presentinho adiantado de natal pra vcs xD Espero que tenham gostado pq até que eu achei essa one-shot bem bacaninha o.o'**

**Mas talvez seja apenas minha impressão xD Digam o que acharam, por favor n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Eu não coloquei a tradução pq ia ficar muito grande, e sei lá, não gostei da idéia, mas entrem no meu profile que eu vou colocar lá a tradução, ok? n.n**


End file.
